


Smart Man

by onlyhereforellick



Series: Angstober '20 [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, fictober 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: Fictober '20 - "You better leave now."
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Angstober '20 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952188
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Smart Man

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober '20 - "You better leave now."

Every nerve ending crackled like a live wire, fingertips throbbed begging for release, chest rapidly rising and falling as a consequence of exertion, jaw set so tight the tension reverberating through her neck.

_He was here._

Ellie stood stunned into silence by his sudden presence. Even if she’d had a good suspicion he’d be coming from overhearing George and Barbara’s whispered cryptic conversation a few days before. She still wasn’t sold he’d actually show up on her doorstep.

_The fucking nerve._

Her shoulders straightened as she readied herself. Channeling all that anger she’d wasted on George towards the man frozen at her parent’s doorstep. His face strangely twisted in confusion and shock at the same time- as if he didn’t understand how he could _actually_ be living his reality out right this moment. As if he’d envisioned a completely different reception from her. As if he’d forgotten every terrible, gut-wrenching, knife-twisting word he’d said in Jack’s office. _As if_.

She almost wished her life was as easy as sappy Netflix romantic comedy—the protagonists mess up, but within minutes and an easy conversation they’re back together, unrealistically of course. Life wasn’t so simple. Life wasn’t so picture perfect. You don’t just forgive the boy after swooning at his milk chocolate eyes. You don’t just forget the moment your heart was nonchalantly ripped from your chest after seeing his chiseled face again. Life didn’t work that way—no matter how many times Hollywood tried to convince you otherwise.

Nick hadn’t moved. _Smart man._

Ellie could tell George and Barbara waited on bated breath from the outskirts, but man were they about to be sorely disappointed for their Hollywood-ending.

Her core temperature had easily set off records, her entire being seethed. Even mere feet away from Nick and she felt nothing but rage. Nothing. Truly she thought she’d overcome this, told herself she wasn’t ‘mad’ anymore- it had been her imagination gone haywire anyways. But yet- here she was, infuriated by his presence. Not even wanting to entertain a conversation with the man she once pictured herself loving, marrying, growing old together.

Through clenched teeth Ellie finally managed to utter her first, and only, words before swiftly turning on her heel and disappearing to the back of the house. She wasn’t kidding when she told George she could stay away forever. Voice so low she wasn’t sure he’d hear her but it’d have to be enough, “You better leave now.”

And if he was still there by dinner time, _Lord help him_.


End file.
